1. Technical Field
This invention relates to processing systems for collecting, processing, and presenting data. In particular, this invention relates to data processing systems for collecting engagement data across multiple outsourcing offerings, applying analysis metrics to the engagement data, and presenting analysis results.
2. Background Information
Outsourcing has emerged as a widely applicable and popular procedure that businesses employ to reduce costs, increase profitability, and focus the business on its core operations. A business may outsource nearly any aspect of it operations. As a few examples, businesses may outsource human resource operations, payroll operations, and supply chain operations.
Outsourcing providers have responded to the desire to outsource business functions. For example, many outsourcing providers setup independent outsourcing centers to implement specific outsourcing offerings. Each outsourcing provider may determine and report low level business performance measures. However, in most cases, the low level measures were not useful to key business decision makers because the metrics were not directly indicative of business value or were not correlated to progress against desired business outcomes.
In addition, because so many aspects of a business may be outsourced, a single business may find their outsourced functions logically or physically distributed among multiple outsourcing centers operated by a single outsourcing provider or possibly multiple outsourcing providers. When outsourcing functions are distributed, it becomes time and cost intensive for the business to monitor not only the performance of the individual outsourcing functions, but also to gain an understanding of the performance impact on the business of its outsourced functions as a whole.
Furthermore, because a business may outsource multiple services, each group providing the outsourced services may process and report outsourcing statistics in a different manner. As a result a business may not have a consistent reference point for comparing the performance of different outsourced functions. In addition, when outsourced functions are distributed among multiple outsourcing centers, it becomes difficult even for the outsourcing provider to obtain convenient access to, and a common reference point for, all of the outsourcing offerings implemented by the outsourcing provider.
There is a need for addressing the problems noted above and other previously experienced.